orionlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Yamashita Tomohisa
__TOC__ Basics Name: 'Yamashita Tomohisa '''Alias(es): '''N/A '''Place of birth: '''Japan '''Date of birth: ' '''Gender: '''Male '''Race: '''Human '''Height: Weight: 'Hair: '''Red '''Eyes: '''Brown '''Sexuality: '''Bisexual '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Family: '''Deceased History Tomohisa had a fairly normal childhood while growing up. His mother worked long hours to support him and his sister, once his father divorced his mother and left the family. That was when he was six years old. By the time he was fifteen, he'd grown into a strong, proud young man, that sacrificed a great deal for his family. His mother was extremely proud of him, and wasn't afraid to show it. To celebrate, she'd arranged a big party to commemorate his fifteenth birthday. Everyone he knew was there; aunts, uncles, grandparents, neighbors, teachers. It was a happy occasion; even the girl that he'd liked in high school had said that she'd go out with him. Everything seemed to be perfect. Until ''he showed up; his father. For nine years the family had been without the man; he hadn't called or anything. Neither Tomohisa nor his sister Rina had ever heard from the man on their birthday's or Christmas. Why was he here now? It all became abundantly clear soon enough. His father was there to sell him out; Japan had begun to root out those they felt were too different; commonly called mutants. Aoki-san knew his son was a mutant. Tomohisa hadn't grown into his powers yet, but there were little things, things that had terrified Aoki-san so much he'd abandoned his family. Things would randomly catch fire around the house if Tomohisa was upset or excited. Unable to stand it, Aoki-san left. But now, he'd returned with some strange government agents. They were there to take Tomohisa away. His mother refused, saying they had no right and to leave. That was when everything became so confusing. The place suddenly was swarmed with agents, people were screaming, being beat or worse. Tomohisa closed his eyes, gripped his hair and let out an anguished scream. That was when his powers came out in full force. Like a super nova, it expanded and kept growing until it finally blasted out, taking out four neighborhood blocks. When Tomohisa came to, everything within those four blocks had been utterly incinerated. There was nothing left but ash. He fled Chiba, but not before he was able to take out the savings his mother had left them. Using that money, and the money from odd jobs he'd make, he made his way from Chiba to Hiroshima. He found it ironic that he'd choose to settle in Hiroshima, of all places. During the next nine years, he traveled a lot, never staying in one place too long, for fear of being caught. He avoided all social contact, becoming a virtual hikikomori. Eventually, the agents caught up with him after he started working at a local high school as a chemistry teacher Captured, he was tried and sentenced to life imprisonment on the island of Hawaii. The Japanese government had made arrangements to have him housed in their specially designed prison for mutants. It was the only place on earth that they felt that he could be held safely. It was here that Tomohisa met Oikawa Taisuke. The two struck up a close friendship, lasting even till after the prison break. He is strangely devoted to Oikawa, though if you were to ask him why, he couldn't tell you. Point of View Tomohisa believes that the disaster that befell his family was indeed his fault and he should pay for what happened. The disaster that caused the breakdown of society had seemed to be a blessing in disguise at first. Even though his own powers were genetic and not created by Evolen, he could still have passed off as being normal. Once he got into prison, however, he realized that it didn't really matter what or who he was. Everyone was the same when you were in prison. He met Oikawa while in prison, and it changed his life forever. The man was like a close brother to him and he would do anything that Taisuke asked of him. When he was captured and incarcerated, he was lost and alone. Oikawa helped to ground and center him. They didn't get to interact much since Tomohisa was locked up in one of the secured areas for mutants, but when they did, they worked well together. Tomohisa helped Oikawa at every opportunity, including anything involving the gang. His knowledge of chemistry and science has helped the gang on more than one occasion. He dreams of having his old life back, but what life in particular, he isn't quite sure. What Tomohisa treasures the most is being able to feel normal, and he does that with the gang. Abilities Tomohisa's power is pyrokinesis. With just a thought, he's able to control or create any kind of fire. He was born with this power, it exhibiting its strength well before he was sent to Hawaii. Ever since the disaster when he was fifteen (see history), he has sought to keep it under control. Within his mind, he has tight control over it, but every so often it can slip. He knows just how dangerous his power can be, and how easy it can be abused. As a chemistry teacher before his incarceration, he knows that using the wrong combination of liquids can bring disastrous results. So, too, does he know if the wrong move is done, he could lose complete control of his power. That is his biggest fear; that instead of four blocks of destruction, he'll see a town, city, maybe even a whole country. He has no idea how strong his power can be, or how far it can reach, and this has him terrified. He isn't afraid of the power itself, but what it could do if not controlled properly. Miscellaneous Category:Characters Category:Genetic Mutations Category:Pyrokinesis